Dominación
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Él es un hombre agresivo, impetuoso y totalmente dominante, mientras que el chico con el que ha estado saliendo es cálido y apacible en comparación. Muchos no entienden como es que Izuku permite ser pisoteado de esa manera por la persona que debiese amarlo... O al menos es lo que la gente puede observar.


**Acto Único**

* * *

Desde que los alumnos de 1-A de la Academia Yuuei conocieron a Katsuki Bakugou como su compañero el primer día de clases, asumieron de manera unánime que era un chico que difícilmente conseguiría pareja con esa actitud prepotente y agresiva, él iba directo a lo que deseaba, era soberbio, carente de carisma y sumamente orgulloso, actitudes que una persona con un mínimo de amor propio no soportaría ni siquiera como una relación informal, Katsuki era todo lo que una mujer detestaba de un hombre, aún si físicamente tuviese un cierto encanto por su condición física y mirada retadora, su personalidad lanzaba todo a la basura. También asumieron con la misma rapidez que Izuku Midoriya era un chico que apenas podría tener una mínima oportunidad de tener una relación con una chica, debido a su vergüenza casi fóbica cuando comenzaba a conversar con alguien del sexo opuesto. Apenas podía saludar a sus compañeras sin alterarse inicialmente, mucho menos cuando se acercaban mínimamente a su espacio personal, por lo que difícilmente sería capaz de conseguir tener una relación sin superar sus dilemas personales.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa cayó en todos cuando supieron los primeros días de clases que ambos chicos no solo se conocían desde una muy temprana infancia, sino que además eran pareja desde ya hace varios años. Eran totalmente opuestos el uno del otro, Katsuki gritaba y quitaba del medio a cualquiera que le molestaba, Izuku era amable y hacia lo posible por ayudar a las personas cuando lo necesitaban, Katsuki no soportaba que Izuku le hablase más de lo permitido cuando se encontraban en público, Izuku sin embargo siempre demostraba su admiración hacia su pareja. Era un hecho aceptado por ambos que cada vez que alguien se enteraba sobre su relación colocaba la misma expresión de desconcierto y cuestionamiento. Y es que era muy difícil para las personas entender como ellos podrían siquiera llevarse bien, era menos creíble saber que eran amantes.

— Creo que tienes Síndrome de Estocolmo. — Argumentó Uraraka cuando observó como Bakugou ignoró como todos los días a su amigo durante el receso. Izuku la miró desconcertado para dirigir su atención a lo que Uraraka observaba tan atentamente, más allá a unos cuantos metros de distancia podía ver el grupo de su pareja conversar de algo que había colocado nervioso a Kirishima, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Él sin embargo, no le molestó su comentario, solo rió suavemente. — Hablo en serio. De seguro quedaste con secuelas de algo que sucedió entre ustedes y por eso lo soportas, jamás he visto un novio tan poco amable con su pareja.

— Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, Uraraka-san. — Respondió con simpleza. — Además estoy casi seguro que ese Síndrome no funciona durante tantos años.

— Como sea. ¿Él realmente te hace feliz? ¡Solo míralo! Ni siquiera te saluda cuando te ve llegar al salón.

— ¿Por qué debería? — Cuestionó tratando de entender el semblante tan serio que tenía la chica en ese momento. No comprendía desde donde venía su molestia — Nos vemos durante el desayuno.

— Es más que eso, Deku-kun... — Uraraka había presionado levemente uno de los brazos de su amigo, consiguiendo un quejido de molestia por su parte haciendo que se incorporase de la banca en la cual se encontraban. — ¿Estás seguro que te hace feliz? Ocasionalmente me he dado cuenta que sueles vendarte algunas parte de tu cuerpo. — _''Ahh, era eso. ''_ Pensó Izuku. — Hoy parece que tienes dificultades para mover bien el brazo. Dime, ¿eso te lo hiciste durante las practicas del otro día o debo asumir mal de Bakugou-kun? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Izuku no sabía como reaccionar ante su cuestionamiento. Por lo general Uraraka no solía entrometerse más de lo debido, ya más por costumbre que aceptación de su relación que siempre remarcaba que no era lo mejor para él. Pero ahora sus preocupaciones tenían un sentido mucho más solido y preocupante. Temía que su amiga estuviese sacando conclusiones erradas sobre su integridad, pero no podía decirle la verdad. No debía. Entonces, ¿debería mentirle a la primera chica que le mostró una amistad legítima desde su ingreso a U.A? Mientras Uraraka esperaba una respuesta adecuada, Izuku no pudo evitar mirar hacia un lado buscando las palabras correctas, sintiendo un fuerte escalofríos llegar hacia su columna desde aquella dirección. Ojos rojos, molestos, intrigados, una mirada que indicaba conmoción y desorden, angustia y agresividad, sentimientos que se mezclaban en un remolino absorbente que podría desbordarlo en cualquier momento, por lo que desvió la mirada. Suspiró luego de unos momentos antes de que su amiga se diese cuenta que se había perdido en esas orbes tan lejanas como arrasadoras. Sonriendole despreocupado, respondió con la mayor calma posible.

— No es lo que parece, Uraraka-san. Es normal que mis ligamentos se rompan por la exigencia de mi entrenamiento. — Respondió. — Si Kacchan tuviese alguna responsabilidad... Sería por ayudarme a colocar más presión para mejorar, así que no te preocupes por algo así.

— Si tu lo dices...

Uraraka no se veía realmente convencida, pero su respuesta era creíble, hasta lógica considerando que se preparaban para ser héroes en el futuro, por lo que cada segundo de entrenamiento era importante, más ahora cuando el Símbolo de la Justicia se había retirado hace ya varios meses atrás. Por lo que lo dejó estar, Izuku sabía que podía confiar en ella ante cualquier problema que tuviese en la intimidad con Bakugou y cada vez que podía, se lo recordaba.

Porque estaba segura que su amigo no tenía una relación basada en el respeto.

.

.

.

Cuando Izuku se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió al piso de su habitación, no se sorprendió en absoluto ver que Katsuki lo esperaba en las escaleras. Para él era tan predecible su presencia como si le hubiese colocado una bomba de humo debajo de su asiento y ver su reacción homicida en acción casi instantáneamente. Por lo que no cuestionó su presencia y se dirigió con pausa hacia su habitación siendo seguido por aquel chico, lo que había sucedido durante el receso de ese día había ocasionado exactamente la misma reacción si Uraraka le hubiese puesto una bomba, porque Katsuki estaba molesto y frustrado, pero ya tenía la opción hacia donde dirigir toda esa energía, más específicamente hacia quien. Izuku pensó incluso que se había estado conteniendo durante bastante tiempo, siendo como era.

Una vez abrió su puerta, Katsuki lo empujó con fuerza y la cerró de un golpe certero, sin importarle si alguien lo hubiese visto, era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento. Izuku por su parte, rió levemente ante su osadía, lamiéndose los labios con discreción.

— Que mierda fue lo que Uraraka te dijo esta tarde. — Inquirió rápidamente, sin darle una explicación sobre su actitud, mucho menos le importó la impresión de Izuku sobre su franqueza, acercándose como un león hacia su pequeña presa, el chico retrocedió, sin quitar esa media sonrisa de su rostro. Katsuki sabia que lo estaba disfrutando. —

— Nada fuera de lo común, ¿desde cuando te interesan mis amistades? — Una vez llegó a su escritorio, detuvo su escape, ocasionando que Kastuki quedase casi encima de él, colocando ambos brazos a su lado. Estaba acorralado, esa mirada llena de fuego se dirigía directamente hacia él y algo dentro de su cuerpo se removió, expectante. —

— Desde que han tomado la suficiente confianza para tocarte estando yo mirando.

— Solo me picó el brazo. — Afirmó, a lo que él apresó con fuerza con una de sus manos el mismo lugar que Uraraka había tocado, haciéndole algo de daño de paso, pero lo suficiente para soportarlo, era un hombre después de todo, un poco de fuerza bruta no le iba a hacer nada. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no le hacia demasiado daño la brutalidad de su amante. — Tu por otro lado...

— No juegues conmigo bastardo. — Respondió con ira, acercando su rostro, ambas respiraciones chocaron durante un segundo. Izuku suspiró profundamente al tener la calidez de su aliento chocar contra su piel. — Estoy seguro que estaba tratando de meterte ideas estúpidas en la cabeza. — Susurró. Izuku lo miró curioso, pasando levemente su rodilla a través de sus piernas, haciendo que su cuerpo temblase ante su tacto. Su sonrisa se estrechó. —

— ¿Cómo cuales? — Consultó con pausa, midiendo su paciencia. Aquellos ojos poco a poco comenzaban a sucumbir a la lujuria contenida, presionando su cuerpo sobre él para crear un roce delicioso que comenzaba a marearlo también, ¿como no hacerlo? El cuerpo de ese hombre era droga en su máximo esplendor, verlo reaccionando ante sus acciones no hacia más que desearlo con manía, si es que su obsesión podía seguir aumentando. Sus respiraciones irregulares no se habían acercado para el tan ansiado beso que habían esperado durante toda la tarde. Izuku sabía que era la forma en que Katsuki trataba de controlar algo de la situación. — Por favor Kacchan, dime que clase de ideas quieren meterme... — Susurró encima de su rostro, mientras creaba un suave vaivén aprovechando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, hacerlo a través de la ropa le daba una sensación tan frustrante como placentera, una que además le daba la mejor vista de su amante tratando de no sucumbir a sus sensaciones mientras su cuerpo temblaba de deleite. Era un juego de poder, uno que Izuku solía ganar, mas Katsuki estaba haciendo un buen esfuerzo esa noche. Sabía que estaba enojado solo porque su amiga lo había tocado, y agradecía a los cielos que había reaccionado ante el como quería. A pesar de todos los años que pasaban juntos, Katsuki seguía siendo tan malditamente adorable al pensar que lo dejaría por algo tan banal como una mujer. —

— Como si fueses la victima aquí... Pequeña puta. — Respondió con un gruñido. —

— ¿Entonces me alejo, Kacchan? — Cuestionó moviéndose hacia adelante con la intención de escapar de su agarre, pareciendo ofendido. Mas Katsuki lo empujó hacia atrás. —

— Ni se te ocurra. O te joderé donde intentes huir, bastardo.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo en el salón otra vez?

— Es demasiado temprano... — Mordió su cuello, pasando sus dientes sobre la sensible piel que se encontraba en aquel lugar, generando un leve quejido por parte del chico más bajo. —

— No creo haberte dado el permiso de morderme, Kacchan...

— Cállate. — Se quejó mientras levantaba su ropa para llegar hacia la piel de su espalda, sin dejar de seguir con su aperitivo. Izuku lo abrazó entre sus hombros para acercarlo un poco más, y llegar hacia su oído para morderlo, suavemente. También quería jugar. — No actúes como si no lo desearas. No tienes el control de la situación.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Cuestionó, acariciando su nuca con sutileza, sabía que Katsuki pronto caería ante su juego. Ya lo podía sentir temblar bajo su tacto y su notoria erección golpear con fuerza su estomago hace varios segundos atrás. Se acercó a su oído nuevamente, esta vez jugaría un poco más sucio, ya su cuerpo no podía esperar más de distracciones previas, por lo que susurró con deseo. — Kacchan...

— Maldición.

Y sin más, su amado Katsuki, su amigo de la infancia, su rival de entrenamiento, su confidente más querido, perdió los estribos nuevamente por un par de juegos previos. La parte favorita de Izuku en todo esto, era cuando Kacchan perdía la paciencia y lo arrojaba hacia la cama como un animal, colocándose encima de él, como si estuviese en asecho de una presa pequeña que disfrutaría desgarrar hasta acabar, con esa mirada de fuego que parecía quemar cada célula de su cuerpo, y encendía sus sentidos como la llama más abrasadora del infierno. Amaba ser el responsable de una actitud tan bestial que nadie podía ver en aquel sujeto, como sus músculos se movían mientras se liberaba de sus ropas mostrando su cuerpo bien tonificado, sus brazos trabajados, su espalda ancha y poderosa, y esa mirada hambrienta de deseo. Amaba todo de él, deseaba ser poseedor de cada porción de piel que se le mostraba majestuosa.

— Estas babeando. — Afirmó, sacándolo de su trance, Izuku sonrió caprichoso por haber sido atrapado disfrutando de su cuerpo. —

— Tengo una buena vista.

— Por favor. — Se jactó, mientras le arrancaba la camisa con fuerza junto con sus pantalones, el no pudo más que dejarse estar. Katsuki estaba ansioso y disfrutaba sentir sus manos por todo su cuerpo. —

— No me rompas los pantalones.

— Entonces apresúrate.

Demandó Katsuki mientras recorría un camino de besos entre su cuello y su brazo. Izuku lo alejó para encargarse él mismo. Cuando se incorporó para retirar sus pantalones con facilidad besó de paso la mejilla de su amante, este, sin esperar más lo besó de lleno en los labios una vez sus pantalones fueron arrojados de la cama. Era seco, agresivo y doloroso, Katsuki chocaba sus dientes mientras Izuku hacia lo posible por respirar con la lengua de el recorriendo por completo su boca, mareandolo, encendiendo como la pólvora, mientras sus manos tomaban sus nucas para aprisionarse más a sus cuerpos ajenos, el calor del torso de Katsuki siempre era más elevado que el de Izuku, lo que hacia que el contraste de la temperatura se volviese placentero siempre que se sentían chocar por primera vez, tratando inútilmente de fundirse en un abrazo demandante, sin el impedimento de sus ropas, sus pieles se encontraban en una danza frenética que no daría fin hasta el ultimo aliento. Las manos descendieron, tocándose, probándose como si fuese la primera vez, sin tener suficiente comenzaron a agarrar con fuerza la piel ajena hasta hacerse daño. Cuando llegaron a la hombría de ambos, comenzaron a frotarse con necesidad y bestialidad sin intenciones de ser cariñosos, jugando en un ritmo que ninguno deseaba que acabase mientras las mordidas ya se hacían presente en las pieles de ambos.

No había respeto en su relación, no necesitaban algo como eso cuando sucumbían a sus necesidades mas primitivas, necesitaban enloquecer, caer ante el calor del otro, drogarse con su aroma y olvidarse del resto del mundo si con ello podían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos más oscuros. Un lugar como ese el respeto no era bienvenido, necesitaban destruirse si con ello podían demostrar la pasión del amor obsesivo que se tenían el uno al otro para recomponerse a la mañana siguiente con bromas vulgares y besos demandantes.

No, no deseaban algo como el respeto.

Cuando Izuku fue preparado por las hábiles manos de su amante, se sentó de horcadas entre sus piernas mientras lo veía pedir con la mirada que iniciase ya con lo que necesitaban. Mas el chico comenzó a jugar con su virilidad sin meterla de lleno a su entrada.

— Ruega. — Demandó— Quiero oírte pedirlo.

— Grandísimo-

— Vamos... — Katsuki gimió reprimido cuando la mano de Izuku comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, sin darle paso a responder. — Kacchan...

— Por favor... Coloca tu maldito culo o te juro que te meteré una explosión por el- — No le dio tiempo a seguir con su amenaza, tan rápido como Izuku obtuvo lo que deseaba, calló por toda su longitud, hasta tenerlo por completo dentro de él. Katsuki respiró con pausa luego de unos segundos, su trasero parecía querer arrancarle su hombría por lo fuerte que apretaba. Su visión no llegaba más allá que unos rizos verdes y un rostro que al igual que el, trataba de mantenerse cuerdo por la deliciosa sensación que le había ocasionado ese osado acto — Muévete.

— Dame... Un segundo.

Las piernas de Izuku, fuertes y tonificadas, apresaron el cuerpo de Katsuki cuando comenzó un lento vaivén entre sus caderas. Se sentía desfallecer sentirlo en tantos lados diferentes a un chico que hace apenas un par de años podía soportar que apenas fuese tocado por sus manos o su lengua. Pero ese cuerpo trabajado, le entregaba las mejores sensaciones que podría soportar. Los movimientos de Izuku comenzaban a volverse erráticos y el lubricante que fue usado minutos atrás escurría entre sus piernas ocasionando un calor en las pieles de ambos, se sentía maravilloso, asfixiante. Ya cuando el deseo comenzó a ser insuficiente, Katsuki se levantó recostando a su amado sobre la cama y levantó sus piernas con determinación, tratando de llegar más profundo si fuese posible y llenándolo nuevamente con su longitud. Lo oyó suspirar fuerte, y luego de unos segundos sus embestidas se sintieron salvajes, ocasionando clemencia por el menor, quien ahora se encontraba dominado.

Por una bestia, un animal que había provocado demasiado tiempo.

Sentían que terminarían en poco tiempo, los temblores de sus cuerpos se comenzaron a ser mucho mas presentes que minutos antes y ya su cordura había desparecido de la habitación, Izuku rogaba con la más dulce de las voces, Katsuki bramaba desde el fondo de su garganta. Se acercaron para iniciar nuevamente un beso demandante, mientras sentían como el orgasmo los llenaba por completo con la mejor de las sensaciones en su interior, las heridas abiertas ardían ante el sudor, los músculos se tensaban por la posición en la que estaban, y sus cuerpos se sentían demasiado agotados por la acción que habían repetido hace demasiado tiempo, pero nada de eso importó cuando sintieron tocar el deleite de su orgasmo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta donde concebían la consciencia de sus cuerpos.

Ya luego de unos minutos en la misma posición, de respiraciones pausadas y miradas intensas, se separaron para colocarse correctamente en la cama en la que se encontraban. Izuku se dirigió al baño para limpiar todo el desastre que habían ocasionado esta vez, mientras Katsuki observaba el techo pensativo. Mas su cabeza no tenía ninguna idea concreta, estaba demasiado cansado para eso. Cuando sintió un peso provenir desde su lado, vio como su amado se acurrucaba a su lado con esa sonrisa angelical que tanto le molestaba, prefería la caprichosa, la embaucadora que solo podía ver momentos atrás y le quitaba el aliento poniéndolo de rodillas. Pero una parte de él estaba a gusto de no observarla todo el tiempo, o se darían cuenta, quien era la persona dominada de la relación. Y estaba demasiado a gusto en la falsa posición en la que se encontraba.

Lentamente el sueño calló en él, Izuku hace varios minutos se había relajado hacia los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que permitió ser llevado hacia el mismo mundo. Mañana se preocuparía sobre cosas innecesarias, en ese momento, aprovecharía la calidez de su compañero.

Una calidez que lo consumía hacia el mismo infierno en la intimidad de su relación.

 **T H E E N D **


End file.
